Crimson Fairy
by Ameyoke
Summary: Based on a dream I had about ShizuoxAkane, a one-shot. Akane and Shizuo now live together. Shizuo is hated by a lot of people, and Akane, being Shizuo's girlfriend, is targeted. Shizuo will commit the greatest sin to save her...


**Crimson Red Fairy**

"I'm going now!" Akane kicked on her shoes and got ready to go. "I've got college classes today."

"Yeah!" Shizuo Heiwajima confirmed from the bathroom of their shared apartment. He was taking his morning shower, the smell of his men's body wash started to flow out with the steam. Shizuo and Akane had been going out since her 3rd and final year in high school. Although he was about 7 years older than her, she finally found the courage to confess. Akane looked up to Shizuo for his kindness towards her and strength, and soon that admiration turned into love. They had no place they would rather be than with each other, so they moved in together into an Ikebukuro apartment that wasn't expensive, but still fit their tastes.

After Shizuo's shower, he smoked a cigarette with a bath towel around his waist. Although they lived together, all they did was sleep together… No, the innocent way. In their pajamas, Akane listening to his heart beat inside of his chest behind his warm, black t-shirt. He was very happy just to have her by his side, but he was getting more greedy. He felt feelings inside of him that he had never felt before. Feelings of desire.

"Aahhh…" He scratched his head, irritated by his behavior. He was so strong, he was worried that her small, fragile, fairy-like body would break under the force of his lust. And so he gave up. For now, at least.

* * *

"Gyaaa!" A victim of Shizuo's rage flew past a shop window and crashed on the ground. He hadn't paid his debts in time… Well, he'd refused to pay them at all.

"That's another down…" Shizuo cracked his neck and sighed. Tom checked off the victim off of his list.

"All right, next!" Tom looked up the address. "Let's see… It looks like the next one is-" But before he could finish, a group of thugs surrounded the two.

"We're here for revenge!" The cackled. Shizuo looked at them dully.

"Bring it on, bastards!"

"COUGH, COUGH!" One of the thugs out of the many Shizuo had beaten up hacked up blood as he was suspended in the air by the collar. "…Lemme give you a little hint, because you beat us…!"

"Hm?"

"Your girl, Akane Awakasu… She better not walk alone…" He laughed smugly. "It's probably too late, though…"

"Why you…!" Shizuo slammed him down on the ground, running off into the distance.

"Shizuo? Where are you going?" Tom yelled after his bouncer.

"Take my time for today!"

* * *

"Yeah, so like, there's this crazy cool guy standing by the gates…" One of the college classmates whisper.

"Huh?"

"He's looking for someone, so he's interrogating the other students. Scary…"

"Tell me! Where is Akane Awakasu?" Shizuo held a male student by the collar.

"I-I think she's at the Kirijo Building!" The student choked.

"Shizuo!" Akane's voice called. He looked up at her in awe. His cigarette dropped from his mouth, and the student from his hands. He power walked to where she was.

"Akane!" He hugged her tight.

"Shizuo, what's wrong? What about work?" She hugged him back.

"Ah…" He tried to come up with an excuse. Shizuo didn't want to worry her with empty threats from some thugs. "Nothing… I just… Came to pick you up. Tom gave me off."

"Oh?" She tilted her head. "Thanks. I'm happy." As they spoke, a few drops of rain dripped onto their faces.

"Looks like it's gonna pour…" He stated as put a toothpick in his mouth. When Akane was around, he didn't like smoking. He didn't want her to be in danger of lung cancer, too. He just couldn't break the habit of having something in his mouth, though.

"Oh, I have an umbrella." She assured him as she took it out of her bag and opened it up. She put it above the two of them.

"I'll hold it." He snatched the umbrella from her and let it shade both of them. "Wait.. It's not covering you all the way." He beckoned to her. "Come closer." Akane looked at him, surprised. She then nodded with a pink blush, and held onto his arm. He looked away bashfully. Really, how are you going to go to the next step if THIS embarrasses you?

"Thanks for coming to pick me up…"

"You already said that, Akane…" He said, embarrassed.

"I know… I just… Wanted to let you know again." She closed her eyes and snuggled against his warm arm.

* * *

"Yeah, boss?" The male student Shizuo had attacked whispered on his cell phone. "Mission failed at campus. I couldn't capture the target."

* * *

"What should we do for dinner?" Shizuo sat down at the low-level table with his sweat pants and black t-shirt on. It was still only 3:00, but they wanted to get the plans done quickly.

"Hm… Pasta?" Akane suggested.

"Do we have any pasta?" He asked.

"No… I'll go out and get some!" She stood up, but Shizuo grabbed her hand.

"Let's not go out tonight. I'll cook." He grinned and walked into their bedroom. "But for now, let's take a nap." Shizuo tiredly lay down on the bed, and Akane crawled in as well. Shizuo took his arm and wrapped it around her small body.

"Shizuo?" She whispered. He stroked her hair, as black as ravens on a winter night.

"It's nothing. I just want to make sure you're safe." He kissed her forehead, and they fell off to sleep.

* * *

At 5:00, Shizuo was still asleep.

"He must be working hard…" She remembered that he had been working nights as well. She hoped he wasn't overworking himself to support both of them. He rolled over in his sleep, his mouth half open. She decided to sneak out of there and get pasta, since Shizuo had been looking forward to it for days.

"I'm going now." She whispered and gave his lips a peck. She felt his slow, warm, sleeping breath brush against her cheeks as she released him.

"Aka… ne…" His voice mumbled softly. She turned around quickly, seeing if she was found out. Still sleeping. Phew. She took her purse and locked the door. And she was gone.

* * *

5:30. Shizuo had finally awoken. He sleepily rubbed his eyes.

_"Akane…" He softly called for her to answer. But she didn't. "Akane?" He jogged to the kitchen, where a note was left for him._

_Shizuo-_

_Going out to get pasta. I'll be back soon. :3_

_Love,_

_Akane_

In a panic, he rushed back to the bedroom and put his bartender outfit back on. Just as he had locked the door on his way out, he felt his cell phone buzz inside of his pants pocket.

"Who's there?" He barked, running randomly, looking for his girlfriend.

"I told you to be careful…" An annoying voice chuckled. "Come to Club Veronica or else you'll miss the fun we're having with your girl."

"What?" He said, infuriated. Then, in the background, he heard Akane. She was crying and screaming.

"Akane, was it? She has some nice boobs for her height. I'm feeling one right now… It's so nice and soft…" He cackled, and Shizuo snapped his phone in at least 5 pieces. At the speed of the bullet train, he dashed to find her.

"Akane!"

* * *

Club Veronica. A now abandoned club that was used as a hide out for gangsters. Akane sat on her knees, her shirt torn and her bra cut, her skirt in shreds.

"Ah, he's here." The thug leader smirked.

"But we were just getting to the good part~" One of the guys pulled at her underwear's strap.

"No! No!" Akane resisted.

"Shut up!" They slapped her hard on her face.

"Ahhh!"

"…!" A shocked Shizuo came in to see his girlfriend, seemingly deflowered and in pain. She looked up to him, eyes full of tears.

"Shizuo…" She whimpered. "Save me…!"

"Akane… Close your eyes…!" He snapped the toothpick in his mouth and started running. "GUUUUUUUUAAAAAHHHH!" Shizuo had lost it. This wasn't like losing it normally. This was losing it big time. He didn't hold back anything. He smashed people into walls until their brains and other innards started oozing out. The ambush of guns was no use against him. One or two bullets entered him, but he kept dashing. And as for the thug leader…

"N-No! Stay away! You monster!" He held up a gun, but the most brutal punishment waited for him. With his bare hands, he smashed his head with his fist, and it came half off. The corpse fell to the ground. Everyone had died. This was the most sinful thing Shizuo had ever done… But…!

"Akane… Keep your eyes closed. I'll carry you." He carried her like a princess, and put a sheet over her near-naked body. She nodded nervously, tears dripping down her cheeks. As they walked the streets of Ikebukuro, people watching them, they were silent. Until…

"I love you." He whispered to her. This was the first time he had ever said it plainly. No matter how many dates they had, no matter how many times they kissed, he had never said it. Now, he had the courage.

"…I love you too." She nearly choked on a sob in her throat.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Akane was taking a shower. She had reported that she wasn't raped, but she had been sexually assaulted. Even that could be permanently damaging to a girl. Shizuo pulled on his sweat pants to get ready for bed. He was about to put on his t-shirt when Akane ran from the bathroom and hugged him from behind in only a bath towel.

"I'll never… I'll never get married now…" Tears dripped down her cheeks. "Shizuo…"

"Kh…!" He turned around and hugged her moist body to his bare chest. "Don't be stupid…! You think I care if you've been seen by another man?" He spoke in her ear. "I love you, Akane! I will take you no matter what, you're Akane to me!"

"Shizuo…"

"I will marry you." He looked at her with determination in his eyes. "I'm working as hard as I can, and I'm sure I can get a raise. I'll get you a ring, and-"

"No." She shook her head. "I don't need a ring or a big ceremony. I just… I want to be yours, Shizuo." He closed his eyes and kissed her, leading her down into bed. "I love you. I want to become one with you."

* * *

In the afterglow of their night of lust, the midnight moon shone upon their bare skin. Shizuo held Akane's naked body to his own, embracing her so that she couldn't fly away.

"You're so beautiful…" She whispered to him against his chest. "Your strength, your kindness… Your muscles, your blonde hair… Everything."

"That's something for the guy to say." He said softly and kissed her on her head, smelling her lotus-scented shampoo. He traced his fingers up her curves, a feature that would help her give birth someday. He cupped her beautiful breasts, medium and smooth. "Your body enchants me with it's beauty." He kissed her breast bone.

"I love you, Akane."

"I love you, Shizuo." She repeated the vow to him as the engaged couple drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
